1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flight control apparatus for remotely piloting a flight vehicle to a target.
2. Description of Related Art
It has previously been proposed to control the flight of a surface-to-air guided missile by the use of a radio guidance signal transmitted from a flight control apparatus operated by a human operator. The flight control apparatus comprises elements defining an optical path by means of which the operator can see the target and the missile in a field of view and, by means of a joystick control and a radio transmitter, steer the missile within the field of view on to the target also within the field of view.